


waterfalls

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2019 [11]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Quentin finds an unexpected weakness in Legion.





	waterfalls

He’d been going for a distraction.  
  
Quentin had realized that he still his phone, and while he’d figured he’d have zero bars and there was no way the cops would be able to come to their rescue, he’d realized that he could use it for other things.  
  
Like a distraction.  
  
So Quentin had been crouched behind some barrels trying to boot up his phone, which wasn’t working _great_ for some goddamn reason, and not paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
He hadn’t realized just how close the heartbeat was until it was too late.  
  
Now, now he might be screwed.  
  
“ _Shit!_ ”  
  
Legion lunges at him, catches his arm with her knife. Droplets of blood spray onto the barrels as Quentin stumbles away, pain lancing up his arm. She’s not Freddy- Legion’s not interested in playing cat-and-mouse. She just wants to get the job done, and there’s no room for manipulation or stalling.  
  
Quentin clutches his phone as he trips, falls to the ground, fingers glancing the touch-screen without thinking, and suddenly-  
  
“ _Don’t go chasin’ waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to-_ ”  
  
They both freeze.  
  
Quentin’s not sure why that song’s on his phone- he doesn’t remember putting it on there, maybe Nancy had done it as a goof- but more surprising than the popular 90’s song on his phone is that Legion just _doesn’t move_ after she hears it. She doesn’t go for him, and he doesn’t run. After a moment, it occurs to him that he might not have to.  
  
Legion creeps forward slowly, deftly falling to her knees and kneeling in front of him. She shoves the knife into the pocket of her hoodie and leans forward, staring at his phone. After a moment, she makes a low, pained sound, and a hand comes up to cover the part of her mask where her mouth would be. She curls in on herself a little, like she’s in pain, and Quentin thinks the sound he’s hearing from behind her mask now might be soft, low sobs.  
**  
**FAIRVIEW 1996, her sweatshirt says.  
  
She might have been normal once, a long time ago.  
  
Quentin may have just unintentionally reminded her of that.  
  
“Let us go,” Quentin whispers. “Let us go, and you can have it.”  
  
He already knows this is a raw deal. The phone is only half-charged, and eventually it will drain of its power. If this girl was really normal back in the 1990s, he’s willing to bet she doesn’t know how modern cell-phones work. Even if she did, there’s no way to charge it out here, and when it finally stops working she will probably feel tricked, probably be furious at his perceived deception.  
  
But if it keeps him alive in the moment, then he’ll take his chances.  
  
“You let me and the others go,” He repeats again, because Legion hasn’t given any indication that she’s heard him. “And you can have it. You can listen to the song whenever you want. There are others on there too. They’re all yours if you let us all go, let us open the door and run away.”  
  
Legion raises her head. He can’t see her eyes, but he knows she’s making eye-contact with him; weighing her desire for the music with the need to serve the Entity. Her breathing is still uneven, though- she was definitely crying just now.  
  
(God, is this what happens to the people that never escape? Quentin doesn’t know and doesn’t want to find out.)  
  
After a moment, she holds out her hand.  
  
“You’ll let us leave? You won’t chase us anymore?”  
  
A pause. Then slowly, grudgingly, Legion nods.  
  
So Quentin stands up and hands her the phone. “This is play,” He shows her. “This will let you scroll through the different songs.”  
  
Legion examines, tests it, and then nods as her posture relaxes. She flicks her fingers at him. _Go on, get._  
  
Quentin moves away quickly, relieved but terrified that she might rescind this mercy at a moment’s notice. Legion does not follow: Instead, she wanders over to a rock and sits down, restarting ‘Waterfalls’ and bowing her head as she listens.  
  
This is almost as disturbing as the hooking.  
  
She used to be normal; Quentin doesn’t doubt it now. But today she is a monster, temporarily soothed by a reminder of her old life.  
  
So he turns and runs to find the others just in case Legion changes her mind.  
  
-End


End file.
